Wiki projects/Prop Articles
__TOC__ There are very many articles on this wiki which can be considered as Props. See Prop for the full listing. Not all of these pages have a full page template. Many of them only have one image (maybe) and a partial "How To Make" table. Also, the Category tags are overused. Props should only have category tags on them as defined in the Category dictionary. When in doubt, don't add a tag. (It's easier to add another one later, it's a pain to delete them.) For the most part, props will have one, maybe two categories. For Trees they most likely have two (a tree can have leaves and belong to the Old Growth biome for example). Be as specific as you can. Pre-formatted pages have been created for props in the following categories: General, Trees, Plants, Rocks - and can be found listed here: Category:Page editing. These pre-formatted pages are meant to be copied and pasted onto new, or merged with existing articles. For categories, please see the latest Category dictionary page. Goal To have all the prop pages updated for content and for Category tags. Status As of July 2016: This list is being used to cross-check page renaming and related updates. Yasuewho (talk) 23:37, July 20, 2016 (UTC)Yasuewho "Strike throughs" below remain to indicate pre-launch updates only. Text List When a page has been confirmed as being updated, use the strikeout feature on the list below. :July 2016 - some of the poprs below will have redlinks until page renames are complete. Please do not create them again. Props *Wall Mounted Brazier *Simple Stained Glass *Large Wooden Table *Medium Barrel *Obsidian Obelisk *Large Barrel *Small Wooden Table *Wooden Chair - (corrected per redirect to Ornate Wooden Chair, not to be confused with Painted Wooden Chair) *Small End Table *Coffee Table *Wooden Bed *Wooden Bench *Wooden Stool *Painted Wooden Chair *Stone Brazier *Simple Large Chest *Carved Hanging Horn *Hanging Iron Brazier *Small Wall Sconce *Iron Trimmed Basin *Forest Painting *Iron Chandelier *Ornate Small Chest *Desert Painting *Small Painted Table *Rustic Wood Door Left *Tundra Painting *Small Stone Table *Rustic Stone Vault *Standing Torch *Metal Ring *Iron Trimmed Mug *Tropical Painting *Iron Lamp Post *Flared Iron Brazier *Mailbox *Rustic Wood Door Right *Small Hanging Sconce *Carved Table *Ornate Pitcher *Small Wooden Bucket *Andiron and Firewood (redirected to the corrected in-game item name Andiron and updated.) *Flowers Stained Glass *Small Lantern *Small Round Rug *Runner Rug *Large Rectangular Rug *Candle *Medium Candle Group *Large Candle Group *Wooden Crate *Rustic Bookcase *Padded Sofa *Padded Armchair *Fireplace Screen *Fireplace Tools *Small Round Regal Table *Painted Wooden Settle *Painted Wooden Desk *Sword Stained Glass Pillows :This pillow list is updated to reflect launch build of the game *Round Pillow *Plush Pillow *Round Cushion Flags *Settler Flag *Explorer Flag *Trailblazer Flag Light Orbs *White Light Orb *Blue Light Orb *Green Light Orb *Indigo Light Orb *Orange Light Orb *Red Light Orb *Violet Light Orb *Yellow Light Orb Glass (Plain) *1x1 Glass Window *2x1 Glass Window *3x2 Glass Window Trees *Flat Jungle Palmetto *Jungle Palmetto *Tall Jungle Palmetto *Large Jungle Banyan *Medium Jungle Banyan *Smallest Jungle Banyan *Small Jungle Banyan *Dense Jungle Banyan Root *Jungle Banyan Root *Curvy Jungle Palm *Jungle Palm *Medium Desert Paddle Tree *Small Desert Tree 1 *Small Desert Tree 2 *Medium Desert Thornleaf *Dead Small Desert Tree *Desert Log *Dead Medium Desert Tree *Medium Tundra Centipine 1 *Medium Tundra Centipine 2 *Tundra Fir 1 *Tundra Fir 2 *Large Tundra Grove Tree 1 *Large Tundra Grove Tree 2 *Tundra Spindle Pine 1 *Tundra Spindle Pine 2 *Huge Old Growth Tree 1 *Huge Old Growth Tree 2 *Large Old Growth Tree 1 *Large Old Growth Tree 2 *Medium Old Growth Tree 1 *Medium Old Growth Tree 2 *Bare Medium Old Growth Tree *Old Growth Gnarled Pine *Large Old Growth Diamond Pine 1 *Large Old Growth Diamond Pine 2 *Large Old Growth Gnarled Pine *Small Old Growth Gnarled Pine 1 *Small Old Growth Gnarled Pine 2 *Hollowed Old Growth Tree 1 *Hollowed Old Growth Tree 2 Rocks *Large Jungle Boulder 1 *Large Jungle Boulder 2 *Jungle Boulder 1 *Jungle Boulder 2 *Small Rock 1 *Small Rock 2 *Medium Desert Rock 1 *Medium Desert Rock 2 *Small Desert Rock 1 *Small Desert Rock 2 *Desert Rock 1 *Desert Rock 2 *Mossy Old Growth Rock 1 (in game?) *Mossy Old Growth Rock 2 *Large Mossy Old Growth Rock 1 *Large Mossy Old Growth Rock 2 *Small Mossy Old Growth Rock 1 *Small Mossy Old Growth Rock 2 *Medium Mossy Old Growth Rock 1 *Medium Mossy Old Growth Rock 2 *Tundra Boulder 1 *Tundra Boulder 2 *Large Tundra Rock 1 *Large Tundra Rock 2 *Medium Tundra Rock 2 *Medium Tundra Rock 1 *Small Tundra Rock 1 *Small Tundra Rock 2 Plants *Jungle Fern With Butterflies *Jungle Shrub With Butterflies *Jungle Fern *Leafy Jungle Shrub *Simple Jungle Vines *Complex Jungle Vines *Spread Jungle Vines *Twisted Jungle Root *Curled Jungle Root *Glowing Jungle Pendant Plant *Glowing Jungle Triple Pendant Plant *Desert Cactus *Double Desert Cactus *Tall Desert Cactus *Desert Grass *Stalked Desert Plant *Desert Scrub *Dark Desert Succulent *Thorny Desert Plant *Desert Scrub Group 1 *Desert Scrub Group 2 *Thorny Desert Plant With Butterflies *Dark Desert Succulent With Butterflies *Desert Scrub 1 With Flies *Desert Scrub 2 With Flies *Red Desert Flower *Red Desert Flower With Spores *Bulbous Desert Succulent *Saw-Toothed Bulbous Desert Succulent *Grouped Tundra Shoots 1 *Grouped Tundra Shoots 2 *Grouped Tundra Shoots 3 *Pink Tundra Berry Bush 1 *Pink Tundra Berry Bush 2 *Red Tundra Berry Bush 1 *Red Tundra Berry Bush 2 *Blue Tundra Flower *White Tundra Flower *Tundra Fungal Mound 1 *Tundra Fungal Mound 2 *Old Growth Honey Dripper *Grouped Old Growth Honey Drippers *Old Growth Bell Cluster *Old Growth Bump Cluster *Small Old Growth Fungus Shelf *Medium Old Growth Fungus Shelf *Curled Old Growth Fern 1 *Curled Old Growth Fern 2 *Mixed Old Growth Ferns 1 *Mixed Old Growth Ferns 2 *Old Growth Fern Cluster 1 *Old Growth Fern Cluster 2 *Amberleaf Plant *Cotton Plant *Earthblood Plant *Sunblossom Plant *Vilebloom Plant *Flax Plant *Jute Plant *Silkfall Plant *Deathweave Plant Category:Projects